The Princesses
by RubyStarStrawberry
Summary: Ruby, Rosalina, and Rena are just 3 ordinary girls, until they meet a mysterious woman who takes them to the sky. They find out that they are the princesses of the universe and they have to use their powers to defend the people of Earth and themselves


"I don't want summer to end." I yawned. Rosalina, Rena and I were walking back from a long day at the park.

"Yeah. Well, next week, we'll be 8th graders! Won't that be fun?" Rosalina said. We turned another block and saw a woman.

"Are you Ruby, Rosalina, and Rena?"

"Yeah...Why? Do you need us or something?" Rena asked the woman.

"Yes, come with me." The woman said sternly. She clutched our wrists and began sprinting down the pavement.

"Oh, where are we going?" Rosalina asked casually.

"Hold on really tight if you want to live." In an instant, she leaped high into the horizon and sprouted wings.

"Oh my god, what the heck is happening?" I yelled, clenching for my dear life. I suspected Rosalina and Rena were just as freaked out as I was, because I could hear their muffled screams through the blinding of wet sea of clouds. I could faintly see a grand structure ahead, a castle to be exact.

"Whoa, where are we?" We all said simultaneously. But I was too amazed and freaked out in order to even comment on that. The woman released the three of us. My heart took a sharp punch, expecting for us to plunge right through the clouds, but I was mistaken. Rosalina and Rena regained their balance a few moments after me, and we slowly walked into the castle's main foyer. An angelic figure walked though curtains and sat down. Instinctively, we kneeled down before her.

"Why are you kneeling? Please stand up." The angelic figure commanded us. We unstably stood, puzzled. "I am Queen Starlight. You are my children."

"Wait, what?" Rosalina ignorantly spoke back. "No! We have parents at home. On Earth."

"No. Because I cannot leave this kingdom, I chose my most loyal subjects to replace your parents on Earth until I could give you these." The other woman that escorted us there emerged holding out a golden case. We all cautiously opened the chest. Inside lied three gorgeous tiaras; one a rosy pink, another citrus orange, and the third a deep red. "Put these on. Don't take them off too long, or else you will slowly loose your energy and eventually die."

"Great pep talk, mom..." Rena muttered.

"Now try transforming. Say an element you want then 'tiara transform'." Queen Starlight's voice broke through my long gaze at the tiaras.

"So we just make up our own transformation?" Rosalina asked, nearly making a statement.

"Yes." My confidence began to build.

"Ok, let's do this!" I announced.

STAR TIARA TRANSFORM

HEART TIARA TRANSFORM

FLOWER TIARA TRANSFORM

"Wow, we have wings!" Rosalina said, stunned.

"Ruby, I would also like to give you something else." Queen Starlight interrupted. She delicately handed me a wand. "This is the Star Scepter. With it, you can do remotely anything and fight off enemies with it."

"Why don't Rena or I get a scepter?" Rosalina complained.

"Ruby has the most energy, so she is entrusted with the Star Scepter." Queen Starlight replied calmly. "Now follow me, we are going to show you where you will be living from now on." Queen Starlight's wings fluttered out softly and we flew with her back to land.

"By the way mom, who's this lady?" Rosalina stared.

"This woman is Maria. She is my personal assistant and she will be able to help you in battle." Maria stood in front of a vast castle where another woman stood. "This is your older sister, Sarah, who will be taking care of you from now on." We all toured the castle and Queen Starlight levitated off the floor. "Goodbye girls. Be careful." Rosalina, Rena, and I returned home, trying to synch in what had just occurred. Right as we were about done gathering our things, a boy with glowing yellow eyes suspiciously sprinted over to us.

"What the heck?" Rena yelled.

"I think we need to transform." Rosalina inferred.

"No duh, Rosie" Rena replied.

STAR TIARA TRANSFORM

HEART TIARA TRANSFORM

FLOWER TIARA TRANSFORM

"How do you work this thing?" Rosalina asked snatching the Star Scepter away from me.

"Rosie, I'm the one who uses it, remember?" I ripped it out of her hands.

"Oh yeah," she cooed.

"I guess I have to make my own command for this too." I inferred.

STAR SCEPTER ACTION

The boy collapsed.

A figure behind the bushes rustled in the shadows. They finally found out their power, he thought, they're much stronger than I thought. He disappeared into the distance.

"Wow! I can't believe it! We live in a castle, we've got magical powers, and we're sort of like, the princesses of the universe." Rosalina flopped on the couch, fiddling with her tiara.

"Yeah it's awesome, but exhausting." I exhaled next to her.

"Yeah let's get some sleep. Goodnight." Rena said sluggishly.


End file.
